Beesy Days
by Lopithecus
Summary: Dean keeps finding bees all over the place.


**A/N: So in my drawing class, someone was talking about how Valentine's Day is also Beekeepers Patron Day. He then went off to say that if you're going to give someone a Valentine's Day gift, then you have to send them 10,000 bees.**

**That gave me the perfect plot for my Destiel Valentine's Day one-shot. :)**

**The title is a play on the word busy… if you didn't get that. ;)**

**Takes place sometime in Season 10.**

**Summary: Dean keeps finding bees all over the place.**

**Beesy Days**

It started with one bee showing up in the Impala on February 1st. Dean, not wanting a bug to be in his baby, promptly proceeded to squash it with a left over box from takeout while Sam looked on in horror as the car swerved all over the road.

"Freaking bees," Dean said as he threw the box into the back seat and straightened the car out. "Freaking summer."

"Dean," Sam started, beginning to relax now that they weren't in risk of running off the road. Luckily there aren't many cars on the road right now. "I don't know what your problem is. It's just a little bee."

Dean glanced sideways then back at the road. "You don't understand Sam, bees… I don't do bees."

Sam's eyebrow rises. "Why?"

"Because Sam," Dean says in annoyance, "you weren't the one who got to see Cas naked covered in them."

Sam brings his hand to his mouth to try and hide the snicker. "Right."

"It's not funny man." Dean shifts his weight in anger. "No one wants to see that."

Sam turns to look out the passenger side window, indicating that after what he says, it'll be the end to the discussion. "Sure Dean, whatever you say." Dean rolls his eyes and continues driving.

They stop at another one of their shady motel rooms as they are too far from the bunker. In the morning, however, while in the bathroom brushing his teeth, Dean finds two bees flying around him. Growling in frustration, he grabs his shoe and kills both of the flying bugs. "I hate bees," he mumbles as he exits the bathroom

"What's wrong?" Sam asks as soon as Dean leaves the bathroom.

"Just had to kill two bees in there." He points back with his thumb.

"You don't think it's some kind of omen do you?" Sam continues as he walks into the bathroom himself.

"Nah," Dean sits on the bed, waiting for his brother, "not a bee omen, come on Sam."

"I'm just saying." Sam's voice is muffled from the toothbrush in his mouth. "You never know."

Dean rolls his eyes. "Dude, it's only been three bees and it's the summer."

Sam comes out of the bathroom, wiping his mouth with a towel. "Yeah I guess you're right." He throws the towel back into the bathroom and grabs his bag. "Let's go."

The next thirteen days, Dean keeps finding bees everywhere, each time the number of bees present corresponds with the day number. "Dude, I'm not going in there when there are _thirteen_ bees in my room."

Sam sighs. "You have to get rid of them somehow."

"Then you do it genius." Dean hands Sam the rolled up newspaper.

Sam hands it back. "Your room." He's got a smirk on his face.

"Fine," Dean says in aggravation. "I'll do it, wimp." Sam huffs and an amused look forms on his face. Dean slowly opens the door a crack. "If I collapse, I'm dying from poison."

"Just get in there and do it Dean." Sam gives his brother a little shove, causing him to open the door more and enter the room.

Dean holds the newspaper up in front of his chest, clutching at the thing so tight his knuckles are white. He hears a laugh from behind him. "Shut up Sam." The laughing stops but Dean knows his brother still has a smile on his face.

Dean looks around the room and sees most of the bees have gathered by the light on his side table. Dean counts them and only finds that there are ten present. Where the other three are, is a mystery at this point. He contemplates the best way in handling the situation and the best way to kill all of them without getting stung. Shrugging, he just goes at it. He swings down hard, only managing to kill three. "Watch out Dean," Sam says from the door, still sounding like he's enjoying this.

The bees that didn't get killed all scatter in anger. "Shit." Dean starts swinging at them, knowing all he's managing to do is make them even madder. "Shit, shit, shit." Dean dashes to the door, surprising Sam who backs up and out of the way, letting Dean through the door, who then slams it behind him.

Dean sighs in relief. "Hey, give me that newspaper."

Dean looks at Sam. "Why, want to read the news with bee guts obscuring the words?"

"Dude, you've got three bees on your back," Sam says in a tone that says, smarten up.

Dean's eyes widen. "What?" He freezes and hands Sam the newspaper.

Sam gets ready to swing. "Ready?" Dean nods and then feels the sting of the newspaper coming down on his back. "Got one but the other two flew off."

"So they're loose in the bunker?" Dean asks in exasperation.

"Don't look at me, you're the one who managed to get them on you," Sam defends.

Dean gives his brother an annoyed look. "Come on."

They end up finding the other two and taking care of them, but they still have ten in Dean's bedroom. "Still don't think this is an omen?"

"Fine, we'll look for things on bees." Dean walks away and to the kitchen to make them both a snack to eat while they look through books and websites. They hit a dead end and that night, Dean sleeps in one of the spare bedrooms they have.

The next day, Dean wakes up to Sam calling his name. He jumps out of bed and rushes to the library where he finds Sam. "What?"

Sam looks over at him. "Oh, dude, you couldn't have put pants on first?"

"You called me," Dean claims.

"Yeah but I didn't yell for help or anything." Sam shakes his head.

Dean walks into the room more. "Yeah, yeah what do you want?"

Sam huffs a laugh. "Look at this."

Dean goes up beside Sam and looks at the table where he indicated. There, on top of an envelope that is saturated with honey, are a bunch of bees. "Let me guess, fourteen?"

Sam nods. "Yep." Sam looks at him with a smug smile. "And guess who the letter is for?"

Dean looks back at the letter and leans down to get a better look. Written on it in a messy scrawl is Dean's name. "What the hell?" Dean pinches the letter from the corner and carefully lifts it up. Some of the bees stay on it but they don't seem to mind the movement all too much, most of them too busy lapping at the honey.

"I bet I could tell who it's from," Sam teases. "After all, it is a certain day in February and a certain someone is more than aware of human things."

"Shut up," Dean says as he feels a blush forming on his face. He opens the sticky envelope and takes out the hand written card.

Sam nudges him with his elbow. "You should read it out loud."

Dean ignores him as he continues reading, his ears and face heating up the more he reads. At the end he reads out loud, "I hope you liked the bees," Dean looks up at Sam who is trying not to laugh. "Happy…" He pauses. "Happy Beekeepers Patron Day?" Sam's smile disappears in confusion and then immediately lights up again. "Love Cas… What?" Dean mumbles, confused about the whole thing.

"Oh man," Dean looks at his brother. "He mixed up what you're supposed celebrate."

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks his brother.

"February 14th isn't just Valentine's day but also Beekeepers Patron Day. Dean, don't you see, he thought people celebrated Beekeepers Patron Day, not Valentine's Day," Sam explains. "He was basically sending you all the bees as a Valentine's Day gift." Sam tries and fails to hold back laughter.

Dean's whole face lights up red. "Shut up Sam."

"Dean has a Valentine." Sam mocks.

Dean's face gets even redder which only serves to make Sam laugh more. "I said shut up."

He then walks away, clutching his card in his hands, and goes to the spare bedroom, ignoring Sam's call to, "Have fun on the phone with your boyfriend, Dean."

Grumbling, he slams the bedroom door shut and then digs his cell phone out of his pocket. Dialing the number for Castiel, he waits while the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Cas, it's me Dean." Dean takes a deep breath. "I got your letter… and your bees."

"Oh, did you like them?" He sounds excited and it calms Dean down slightly.

"Um… yeah I liked the letter but the bees, it was a little overkill Cas," he says into the phone.

There's a pause, as if the man on the other line is trying to figure out what Dean means. "I'm sorry Dean."

"No, no, it's fine." Dean smiles. "But you got the celebration wrong in the card. You were supposed to put Valentine's Day not Beekeepers whatever Day."

He hears the man huff. "I know."

Dean scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. "Then why-"

"I was trying to be inconspicuous, just in case you didn't want Sam to know," Castiel says.

Dean's face softens. He doesn't ask Castiel what he means, doesn't have to, but he's also not quite ready to hear it out loud just yet. "Cas?"

"Yes Dean," Castiel answers.

Dean sighs lovingly. "Happy Valentine's Day."

He can hear the smile in Castiel's voice. "Happy Valentine's Day Dean."

**A/N: Don't ask how Cas got the bees to them because I don't even know. ;P**

**Thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
